


Airplane

by Uvan_0321



Category: Lee Keonhee - Fandom, ONEUS (Band), Yeo Hwanwoong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvan_0321/pseuds/Uvan_0321
Summary: 吕机长和李空姐的酱酱酿酿，女装预警
Relationships: Yeo Hwanwoong/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 9





	Airplane

【写在前面】这篇文主要是54，女装预警，可能会出现让您感觉不舒服的词语，所以请做好准备之后阅读。  
【写在前面】这篇文主要是54，女装预警，可能会出现让您感觉不舒服的词语，所以请做好准备之后阅读。  
【写在前面】这篇文主要是54，女装预警，可能会出现让您感觉不舒服的词语，所以请做好准备之后阅读。

“请往机长室送一杯水过来，over。”  
正在手忙脚乱地帮客人换饮料的冬珠抱怨道：“这里正忙的很，机长又来捣乱。要不然我在这忙，姐姐你去吧。”简熙咬了咬嘴唇，想到机长因为服务不周到臭着脸惩罚她的样子，索性拿了一瓶矿泉水。  
简熙天生高挑腿长，穿着高跟鞋走起来袅袅娜娜的，甚是撩人。他经过机舱时，有个乘客不怀好意地扯了下他的白套裙，他扭头一看，是个面相猥琐的中年男人，举着杯子笑着让他添水。他只好弯腰为客人倒水，那个客人的咸猪手还不忘在他屁股上摸了又摸，简熙心里又羞又怒，但也只能用笑脸顶过去。  
打开机长室的门，吕焕雄连扭头看一眼都没有，就把自己的杯子举了起来。简熙正要去接，吕焕雄却把手一收，用另一只手紧紧地抓住了他。吕焕雄扭过头来，他的头发都梳到脑后，用定型喷的服服帖帖，他抬眼看着简熙，额头上露出几道深深的纹络，脸上露出了不符合他这一身笔挺制服的浪荡子的表情，他把简熙的手放在鼻子下面深深地闻，差点要亲上去。简熙硬生生抽回了手，机长室的噪声很大，他说了句你还喝不喝水，但对方没有听见。吕焕雄用嘴型问他，今天换香水了？然后用戴着白手套的手摸他白色套裙下穿着丝袜的腿。吕焕雄眉头一皱，他在雪白的裙子上发现了一片污渍，便问怎么回事。简熙低头看了一眼，想起刚才那个猥琐的男人，露出了厌恶的神情。吕焕雄觉察到了不对劲，把杯子往旁边一放，跟助手说了声接下来拜托了，拉着简熙就往外走。  
机长室后面有一个隔间，是可以看到机舱内的监控。吕焕雄凑到简熙耳边，问他是哪一个，简熙快速浏览了一圈，指向了一个靠过道的男人。吕焕雄盯着屏幕上那个人，面部的肌肉开始抽动。简熙担心吕焕雄在飞行期间做出什么冲动的举措，拉着他说，用眼神示意等降落后再处理也不迟。  
这个监控室很小很小，平时只有一个人在内部活动，两个人显得有些挤了。简熙刚准备要走出去，却被一把拉住。吕焕雄把他按在墙上，用胳膊把他堵在墙角里，然后凑到耳边说：“我怎么能允许你被别人摸了。”这里机械的噪音很重，但是这句话却很清楚。  
吕焕雄的手伸到他的背后，熟练地拉开了制服套裙的后拉链，往下一拽，看到简熙下面竟然穿的是吊带袜，黑色丝袜的上面坠着有些廉价的蕾丝花边，黑色的蕾丝内裤两边也用绑带绑起来，打了个轻巧的蝴蝶结。吕焕雄有些生气，这个人怎么能在工作的时候穿这么骚的袜子，简熙红着脸辩解说是其他的袜子都洗了，其实是早就买了想穿给他看的，可是一直没有机会，没想到今天有点歪打正着了。  
吕焕雄迫不及待地解开了那个蝴蝶结，下体一览无余，他用手去试探后穴，那里已经有些微微湿了。没想到你还挺迫不及待的，他想。简熙羞愧难当，他第一次在飞机上被脱成这个样子，吕焕雄的手已经插到了他的后面，他忍不住地紧紧抱住对方，低头狠狠地吻下去。吕并不满足于只亲他的嘴巴，他在脖子上寻找到了一个更舒服的位置，在那里又是舔又是吸的。“不行，不可以，会留下痕迹的。”简熙娇嗔道。吕哪会听他的，他只是忘情地吻着，简熙也只好按他的要求把上身的制服外套脱下来，解开衬衣的扣子，为他展开一大片白花花的胸脯。吕把手拔出来，拉开裤子前链，都里面掏出来他已经变得又粗又硬的家什，就要往简熙的后穴里捅进去。简熙配合着他扭动着腰肢，让他把阴茎插得更深些，吕明明已经用手指帮他扩充好了，可他后面还是那么紧，总是想要拒绝似的。站着实在是太难了，简熙心想。可是吕可丝毫没有退缩，他捏住简熙细细的腰，用力地往里顶弄着，顶得简熙腰一软，整个人伏在吕的肩膀上，发出了自己也不敢相信的叫声。吕觉得差不多了，就一只手扣着他的腰，一手捏着大腿，用力地往里操弄着。简熙腰腹被操得使不上力气，他两手搭在吕的肩膀上，仰着脖子大口喘息。吕低下头去舔舐那早已挺立起来的乳头，简熙的胸脯瘦瘦的，没有什么肉，只有娇滴滴的乳头是最饱满的存在。  
“姐，你去哪了？快回来，这里忙不过来了。”通讯器里传出了冬珠有些愤怒的声音。简熙被吓得一个激灵，他去摸通讯器，想要回应，发现自己无法发出正常的声音。吕对他说：“就那样放着吧，让他听听你现在有多放荡。”简熙急得快要哭出来，他捂住自己的嘴巴，努力不让自己发出声音。“捂什么啊，叫出来啊，很好听的。”吕这样说着，身下的力气又重了几分，他掰开简熙的臀瓣，好让抽插运动减少一些阻力，简熙感觉后穴处传来的刺激更加强烈了，他浑身变得很湿，汗水从额头上流下来，流过他精心装扮过的脸蛋，流进他戴着美瞳的漂亮眼睛里，眼前的吕焕雄也更加性感和富有攻击性。  
“吕机长，吕机长，请做好准备，飞机要在十分钟以后准备降落。”吕焕雄的通讯器里也传出了助手的声音。吕拿起通讯器，很平静地按下通话键回复了一句，又把通讯器放在一边，一切平静得都好像什么都没有发生一样。“为什么……为什么你可以……”简熙脸色潮红，此刻他连话都说不连贯了。“嗯？我可以什么？”吕故意装作没有听明白，一边直视着他的眼睛，一边挑逗地问。“为什么……”简熙的声音越来越没有力气，下半句被埋没在周围的轰鸣中。吕焕雄看着他这副样子觉得好笑，像恶作剧一样顶弄地更用力了些。简熙感觉后面简直要被吕粗硬的阴茎顶烂了，前端的精关也马上也要守不住了，他伸出手想要去撸，却被吕抢先了一步把自己的前端握在手里。“不许，你不可以提前射出来。”吕强硬地说。“不行，我已经忍不住了。”吕的手已经被泊泊溢出的简熙的精液弄得粘嗒嗒的，可他下面的动作却没有丝毫地减弱，他调整了下位置，让抽插的茎体每次都能蹭到简熙穴口内那块最敏感的腺体。简熙已经射了出来，他还要继续忍受着吕霸道的操弄，他的身子已经没有了半分力气，连配合的扭动也做不出来，他的手扶着后面的墙，努力地撑起身子，有气无力地叫着。吕把黏满精液的手指伸到他的嘴里，在他嘴里捣弄着，剐蹭着他的牙床和舌头，他的嘴里被手指填的满满的，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流了下来。  
简熙感觉吕的动作越来越粗暴，他有一种不好的预感，把对方猛地向外推，嘴里说着“不可以射进去不可以射进去”，一会还要穿好衣服继续工作，如果后面被弄得不像样子会很难受的。吕哪还能听得进去，他紧紧地搂着简熙细软的腰身，把全部都交代了进去，粘稠的东西填满了简熙的肠道。  
结束以后，简熙瘫坐在地方，腿上挂着脱到一半的袜子，衣服被脱得七零八落，他撑着身子想要站起来，却失败了。吕焕雄只是轻描淡写地拉上裤子拉链，整理了一下被简熙扯得有些发皱的衣服，蹲下来为他捡拾地上的衣服为他穿上。简熙有些没好气地捶打他，怨恨他为什么要在这种地方做爱，接下来都不知道该如何收拾。吕轻轻地笑了笑，怜爱地看着他嘟嘴生气的可爱样子，捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
飞机最终还是平安地降落了。冬珠看到姗姗来迟的简熙，气不打一出来，刚想要骂他，看到他脖子上粉红色的吻痕，好像明白了什么一样，关切地问道：“是不是他又怎么你了？”简熙收了收领口，羞得脸通红，示意他保密。他扭头看到吕在出口处堵住了那个猥亵他的男乘客，一脸严肃地样子交涉着。他的心跳还未从刚才得性爱中平静下来，又开始砰砰地跳了起来，除了吕偷偷向他投来的wink有些油腻以外，其他的时候还是挺帅的。


End file.
